Moore Mattitude
by Princess-of-Evolution
Summary: Yet another story featuring out beloved Carolina boyz! All 4 of em! Summary and all inside, this is my first slash fic, and it goes along with Jas's story "Shannon's outrage" So plz R&R! ) if not 4 me, then 4 Jas
1. Default Chapter

****

This story contains r favorite Carolina Boyz Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane. Some are gay, some are straight. Or are they? What will they all do once they find their true love, if they even do? Read 2 find out!.

For: Shannon & Jassy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone, so dont sue me!

Rating; R, slash, u have been warned!


	2. FInding out

Shannon Moore stood ringside as he watched his childhood friend Matt Hardy wrestle. As he watched his friend, he slowly started drifting back to when they were younger. How Shannon always watched Matt wrestle people on the trampoline is Matt's back yard, cheering him on. Then how the group of guys would go watch movies and stuff their face with anything eatable later that night, and how they always hung out. Always wishing, that they could be just a little bit more then friends. 

He was snapped back into reality when he heard the sound of a bell and Matt's music playing. So he climbed into the ring to celebrate with his friend. After that, they walked backstage and to the lockeroom they both shared. Matt laughed as they passed their friend Shane's lockeroom and hearing what was going on inside. Apparently, Shane had forgotten to close his door all the way.

"Hey Hurricane..." Jeff's voice was heard seductively. 

"Yea?" He asked.

"Come on over here and blow me away." Jeff said with a sadistic smile.

"Up, up and away." Shane said with a smile of his own.

"Hey, next time you guys think of doing anything, you might wanna close the door first." Matt called to them as Shannon was laughing.

You couldn't see in, but it was open a few inches so you could defiantly hear everything going on. 

Jeff was Matt's younger brother, and obviously dating Shane. They had been dating for a few months and obviously really liked each other. Matt and Shannon were the straight ones out of their group, well at least Matt was, even though they all thought Shannon was. 

'Damn, why does Jeff have to be the gay Hardy boy.' he thought. 

"Sorry." Shane called out.

"Yea, next time we'll just do it in your lockeroom." Jeff joked.

"You do little brother, and I walk in on it, you'll be dead...o and I do mean it when I say LITTLE." Matt said as Shannon was still laughing. 

"Hey! He ain't little man. Probably bigger then you." Shane retorted.

"He wishes."

"Why don't you come in here and prove it!" 

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna walk into a room with my naked brother and one of my two best friends, and show my dick to you two?" Matt asked.

After thinking for a minute, they both said, "Yes." 

"Man, if you two weren't "together" in there right now I'd come in and smack you." Matt said wanting to so badly.

"What do you think Shan?" Jeff asked him.

"How the hell should I know, you two are the gay ones." Shannon said, living up to the fact everyone thought he was straight. 

Matt laughed. "Nice one man." 

Then the two continued on to their own lockeroom. 

"Well get em later." Shane assured Jeff, then learned down and kissed him passionately.

Once they got into the room, Shannon sat down on the bench in there kind of staring off into space. 

"Shan, you okay?" Matt asked kneeling down in front of him. "You haven't been yourself lately." 

"No, I'm fine." 

"You sure?" Matt asked concerned. "Anything you wanna talk about?" 

"No, I'm ok." Shannon lied. 

"Okay." Matt said then got up. "I'm gonna go take a shower then. Some of us actually had to work tonight." He said with a little laugh.

He walked over to the shower and grabbed his bag. He took his hair out of the tie and just let it flow down, then took off his V1 shirt. Then sat down and untied his wrestling boots which take a half hour to lace up and only 3 seconds to take off, leaving him only in his wrestling pants. "See you in a few man." He said then began to walk to the shower. But Shannon jumped up.

"Matt, wait, there is something I wanna talk about." He said as he made his way over to him and stood in front of him.

Matt dropped his bag and leaned against the wall that was behind him. "Okay, shoot." He said. 

Shannon thought for a moment, wondering if he really wanted to do this, he could just make something up. But then he realized he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed either side of Matt's head and brought him down a little bit to his height, then kissed him. Not a one-second nervous kiss, but a real kiss. 

Matt was obviously shocked by his friend who he thought was straight. He lifted his hands up to grab Shannon by the head and push him off, but when he went to, e felt Shannon's hair. How soft it was, and the beautiful blonde color. Instead of pushing the younger off of him, he felt his soft blonde hair and deepened the kiss. 

After those few minutes, they broke the kiss and looked at each other... 


	3. Unexpected

Hey guyz, thnx 2 the 2 ppl that review so far, lol but hew, this is my first slash fic so i guess that's expected. speaking of it, since i forgot to mention it before, this goes along with Jas's story "Shannon's outrage"! and heres chappie 2! hope ya like!

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that." Shannon said with a little smile on his face. 

"Yea." Matt said bashfully with a smile as well. 

"The Sensei of Mattitude who always has girls hanging all over him when we're at the clubs." 

"Well, not that the people here don't like gay guys, cuz Shane and Jeff are loved a lot in this business, but you just fit in better when you act straight like everyone else, ya know?" Matt said explaining himself. "Wait a minute. You're Shannon Moore, the short adorable blonde guy that all the girls feel bad for cuz of what I do to you in the ring, and the guy that they always go after." Matt realized. 

"Doesn't mean I go after them. Think about it Matt, have you ever seen me leave a club with a girl, besides that one night I was beyond wasted?" Shannon asked.

Matt thought about that for a minute and realized, Shannon was right. He had never seen Shannon leave a club with a girl on his arm except that night he saw a fan and was totally drunk. So drunk he couldn't even remember the hotel he was staying at or his name, but the girl knew. 

"Nope." he replied. "And I know what you mean. Chicks are okay, sure I did 'em, but they're just okay." 

Shannon nodded in agreement. "Yup." 

"And guys, well, there weren't any, except you." Matt said placing his hang on Shannon's cheek. "You're the only guy i ever wanted, the only person i ever really wanted, sine I was seventeen." 

And with that, Matt closed the small space in-between them sealing their lips together tightly. But they didn't stay sealed for very long. Shannon, always known to be the more energetic guy and the "let's go for it" one, parted his lips and Matt did the same. 

Matt, noticing Shannon was still fully dressed while he was just standing there in his wrestling pants, started to life up Shannon's shirt. Shannon got the idea right away and broke the kiss so he could allow Matt to take his "V1" shirt off and throw it somewhere on the lockeroom floor. Then leaned down and kissed Shannon's soft neck. 

Shannon laughed a little. "Matt, you're disrespecting Mattitude." he joked as he saw the "V1" shirt hit the floor. 

"Fuck Mattitude." Matt replied not really caring about the shirt right now. He had some other things on his mind at the moment. 

Shannon wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him closer. "Well, with that invitation, I just might." he said with a seductive smile playing on his lips. But the smile wasn't the only thing on his lips for very long. 

That afternoon, (seeing as they were at a house show, one of those 2 p.m. ones) both men experienced something that neither of them had ever before. and an experience that neither of them would never forget.

Later that night, the four guys were on their way to a nearby club. Why, they didn't know seeing as how Shane and Jeff were very much in love, and weren't going to be getting any other guys. And now Matt and Shannon wouldn't be getting any girls seeing as how they let their feeling loose for each other earlier that day. So it was pointless really.

Matt and Shannon had decided not to tell Shane and Jeff about earlier though. 

Noticing the pointlessness of it, Shannon got an idea.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't really feel like clubbing tonight." He said from the back seat of Jeff's SUV.

"Me neither." Matt added.

"Why don't we do what we did when we were teenagers, go play some mini-golf. Me and Matt, against you two love-birds." Shannon suggested. 

"Sounds good to me." Shane said.

"Yup. Off we go." Jeff said as he missed the club and went to the direction of the golf course that was just up ahead. 

They went and wound up having a great time. It wasn't really much of a contest realizing half way through that no one was keeping score. They also had a hard time dealing with the fact that all four of them had to keep their hands off of each other. Shan and Jeff had to resist giving each other a kiss from time to time when one of them sunk a hole in one. And it was especially hard for Matt and Shannon since they just started their relationship and alls they really wanted right now was each other. But in public, they all acted straight. Just by looking at them you wouldn't be able to tell that any of them were gay, when in reality, all of them were.

They figured out that Jeff won in the end. But only because he was driving and it was a 15 minutes drive back to the hotel and who knows how far of a walk, and dark at night in a different state, and Jeff said that he wouldn't give any of them a ride back if they didn't just say he won. But that's Jeff for ya. 

They drove back o the hotel and into the parking lot. 

"Hey Shane." Jeff started to say as he shut off the car.

"Wait until you get into your room Jeff." Matt interrupted. 

"And please close the damn door this time. The whole hotel doesn't need to hear you two." Shannon added. 

They all laughed as they got out of the car. The hotel and through the lobby then to the elevator. When they were in there, Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple golf ball.

"Oops." he said. "How'd that get in there."

"O come on Jeff, we all know you took that on purpose." Matt said. 

"Yup, taught me that too, now i have a colorful collection in my basement." Shannon said pulling out the orange ball he played with. 

"And I gotta green one." Shane said taking his out.

"Man, you're all insane, I'm the only one here who's not crazy." Matt said.

"And we feel sorry for you." Jeff said putting his hang on his brother's shoulder. 

Then the doors opened and the four men stepped out. Shane and Jeff were holding hands as they turned left and went to their hotel room. They got to their door and saw Shannon and Matt still looking at them. 

"You two don't know what you're missing." Jeff said, then closed the door. The other two men smiled.

"That's what you think Jeffy." Shannon said. Then Matt swiped up his hand as they walked to their room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And thats the end of that one! Hope ya'll like it so far! especially the MF'er *wink wink* R&R.

Much Luv 2 you all!

Ally


	4. Jeff's plan of revenge!

The next morning, Shannon was closing the door after he and Matt had walked out of their hotel room into the hallway. 

"Hey guys." their friend Amy said as she came out of the hotel room her and her friend Trish shared, which happened to be right next to Matt and Shannon's. 

( A/N: in this story, Matt and Amy never went out, and everyone besides the Carolina Boys are straight, but they don't really matter in this story. Just so ya know!)

"Hey." Matt replied. 

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" Trish asked the two men. 

"Sure, go ahead." Matt answered.

"What was going on in that room last night? There were some pretty weird sounds coming from there." Trish asked as Amy laughed slightly.

"Oh, uh..." Matt stammered.

"It was a movie." Shannon lied saving his new lover.

"Really?" Trish asked. "It sounded like a damn porn movie."

"Maybe it was." Shannon replied with a smile. 

"You guys get those Channels?!" Amy asked surprised. 

"It pays to be the ruler of Mattitude." Matt said cockily. 

"Well, I guess I know where we're staying tonight." Amy joked.

"Actually, we rented it yesterday after the show." Shannon lied yet again. 

"O, okay." Amy said. 

"Hmm, we should go there later." Trish said. 

"Or you could just follow Evolution around all night and watch them." Matt joked as he saw Randy come out of his hotel room and over to them. 

"I resent that." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Trish's waist. 

"K, then Amy can watch Randy and Trish tonight instead." Shannon said. 

"Uh, no she wont."

"K, before this conversation goes any further, I'm gonna go find John. Bye." Amy said walking away. 

"We're gonna go too. We're going shopping." Trish said.

"Again?" Randy whined. 

"Yes, now lets go.{" Trish said pulling him away. "Bye"

"Geez, how much stuff can you possibly buy?" Randy said as the elevator doors closed. 

"Wanna go to the arena and work out since we have today off?" Matt suggested.

"Sure. Are we gonna get the other two?" Shannon asked. 

"Nah. Knowing them, Jeff's still asleep, and Shane's out signing autographs somewhere." Matt replied. 

"K."

Then they went to the elevator and down to their car, which still had their stuff in it from last night, then they drove to the arena a few minutes away. Little did they know that not only were both Shane and Jeff awake, but at the arena waiting for them to get their revenge from yesterday.

Matt and Shannon got to the arena and grabbed their stuff out of the trunk, then went to the lockeroom they were in yesterday. They dropped their bags on the floor and just kind of stood there for a minute. 

"Hey Shan, about yesterday..." Matt started to say.

"That was fun." Shannon said as he took a sip from his water bottle. 

"Yea it was. You sure were in control too." Matt added.

"Sorry. I'm just used to being the dominant one with all those fan girls." he apologized. 

"O, it's okay. It was great and sure a nice change. But I was wondering, you think you'd ever hand over the control very once in a while?" Matt asked with a sexy look.

"Possibly." Shannon replied. The answer was yes, but Shannon just felt like being little evil. And Matt did like this new change, but every once in a while, he would wanna be in control again. "We'll see when the time comes."

Matt lightly pushed Shannon against the wall and stood in front of him.

"Well, what if that time was now?" he asked with a grin. Then leaned down and kissed Shannon like Shannon had dome to him yesterday. Shannon kissed him back running his hands up Matt's shirt feeling his muscular abs and chest causing him to moan a little. While he did that, Matt moved his arms down around Shannon's waist grabbing his ass. 

Meanwhile, Jeff and Shane were out in the corridor wearing the gold Conquistador costumes. 

"So on three, we go on screaming anything that sounds like Spanish, scare the hell out of them and act like we're taking them hostage." Jeff said explaining the main part of the plan again.

"Damn I love how your mind works Jeff." Shane said. "Your so damn evil."

"Well thank you." Jeff said in his deep southern accent. 

Shane leaned over capturing Jeff's lips for a few seconds. 

"God I cant wait to get out of this outfit and into you." Shane said.

"I feel the same. So lets get in there and get this done with." Jeff said. 

They pulled the masks down over their faces and looked at each other.

"One...two...three!" 

They busted open the door and instead pf running around screaming, they stood there in shock at what they were watching. Matt and Shannon tore apart and Matt spun his head around, so now both of them were staring at the two men in gold suits that stood a t the doorway of their lockeroom. Shane and Jeff slowly reached up and pulled their masks off. Once Matt and Shannon saw who they were, they stood there in shock as well with their arms still wrapped around each other. 

~* Theres chappie #! What do ya'll think? How will SHane and Jeff react to what they just saw? WHo knows? I do! so if you wanna fin dout, read the next chapter! And for some of you, it's gonna be the total opposite of what you think. The next chapter, (or maybe the one after that. If the next chapter is really short, then it'll be the next one,) is gonna have some very interesting parts in it that you're not gonna wanna miss! maybe just a hint, but something that'll make Jas very happy!

A/N 4 further chapter: that girl that they mentioned in another chapter that Shannon went home with, will she be making an appearance soon? :)

Thnx 4 reviewing if ya did! =) *~

~Ally~


	5. Oo

They all stood there staring at one another for a minute. Matt and Shannon backed off each other eventually, after realizing they were still holding each other. 

"What are you doing in here?" Matt finally asked.

"Getting you back from the other day." Jeff replied. "What were you two doing?" 

"Jeff, I think that's kinda obvious hun." Shane stated putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"When did all this happen?" Jeff asked still in shock. 

"Yesterday." Shannon replied. 

"So that's why you didn't wanna go clubbing last night." Shane said.

"Yea, that'd be why." Shannon responded. 

"Hey, could we at least maybe close the door." Matt pointed out not wanting everyone that was there to hear their conversation. 

Shane closed the door then the four of them sat around in a circle on the floor of the lockeroom. They talked for a little while. 

"So, you two are gay huh." Shane said.

"Kinda. We don't scope out other guys." Shannon replied. 

"Just each other." Matt added. "But we'd prefer each other rather then girls."

After they got everything sorted out, and all their questions answered, it wasn't long before they were laughing and joking like they normally do. 

"Ya know what'd be funny?" Shane asked. 

"What?" Shannon asked calming down his laughing from what Jeff had just said. 

"If we were all in a hotel room, then me and Shan left for the lobby for a minute. Then when we came back you two were all over each other." Shane said as him and Shannon started laughing yet again. 

"Now that's real brotherly love." Shannon said while laughing. "Watch that happen now too." 

"EW! Man, that's just gross. He's my brother." Jeff said.

While laughing, Shane said. "My boyfriend cheated on me, with his brother!"

"Man, that's a Jerry Springer show waiting to happen." Shannon added wiping his tears away from laughing so hard. 

"K, we can all shut up now." Matt said. 

"Hey, you guys wanna go out to a club tonight? Just us four having a good time dancing and drinking and all." Shane suggested. 

"I'm up for it." Jeff answered.

"Me too." Shannon replied.

"Lets go." Matt said as they all got up. 

"Uh, you two are gonna get changed right." Shannon asked Jeff and Shane. 

The two men looked down at what they were wearing. 

"Yea. We'll be back in a few." Jeff replied. They went to their lockerooms and changed. And since it was only in the early afternoon, they went out to lunch first. When they got there, they asked for a table outside since it was a nice day out. And there weren't as many people there to hear their conversation. 

"K, there's something I wanna ask you two." Shane said as they ate. "I know you two haven't been together long, only a day..."

"Doesn't seem like it if you know what I mean." Matt interrupted. 

"K, don't need to know about that." Jeff said not wanting to think of his brother like that.

"Alright." Shane said laughing. "But we all know that in our relationship, Jeff is the more dominant one. So far in your relationship, honestly, who's the more dominant one?" Shane asked. 

"Shannon." Matt replied. 

"So, with the Hardy Boyz, Matt was always the one in charge. And on TV little Shanny following you around like your little bitch." Shane said surprised.

"Guess in the bedroom its the other way around." Jeff said chuckling. 

"Will you just shut up." Matt said since they were all laughing. "The three of you. You're multi-color haired freaks!"

"Aw, lighten up Matty. Just cuz you're normal don't bring us down!" Jeff said. 

"Yea, you one color haired normal person." Shannon said laughing trying to make a comeback from what Matt said, which didn't work to well and made Jeff and Shane laugh even harder along with himself. 

"K, we can all stop the Matt bashing any time now." Matt said.

"We know, but its fun!"

After they ate and talked for a while, they went back to the hotel. They each got a shower, got dressed, and got ready to go out. They met in the lobby a few hours later and piled into one of their rental cars and made their way to a nearby club. It was already dark out when they parked the car. Knowing it would be a while since they got to act like "themselves", keeping up their appearance for the public, they leaned over and kissed their lovers deeply before getting out of the car. 

They partied for a while and drank a helluva lot. They danced with a lot of fans. And the more they drank, the crazier they got. Eventually they didn't stop, well I wouldn't exactly call it dancing, they stopped doing that when the alcohol set in a about 9:30. They were just out there doing anything on the dance floor. The alcohol had some strange effects on each other, made them act straight when they danced with girls, but then other times, you didn't know what the hell they were. And one certain female that dance with them, a dark haired girl in her early 20's, seemed to love dancing with them. And was especially intrigued by Shannon.

Eventually, around midnight, the four men were completely and totally drunk. They staggered out the door in a row trying to hold each other up. The dark haired woman watched them walk out the door and smiled. And someone that worked at the club drove them to the hotel and made sure they got back safely. 

K and theres chappie 4, kinda sucky huh? But trust me, the next chapter is gonna be, well lets just say ur not gonna wanna miss it! :) if u like slash fics, u'll wanna read chappie 5! hehehe. R&R and Luv Ya! Thnx 4 Reviewing.

O, and Shanny, lol u guyz especially aren't gonna wanna miss it either! make sure ya'll read it, and I know ur gonna luv it Jassy!


End file.
